


Static In Our Heads

by AroAce_Fangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Basically they remember earlier, Gen, Lich Lup, after a couple chapters it will probably just be fluff, ango krav and the starblaster squad are all family, by that I mean all, lich barry, lucretia is cool even though she makes bad choices, lup is amazing, lups dead for a bit does that count as major character death, maybe taakitz, probably minor blupjeans, spoiler for most of taz balance, the ipre is probably going to go through suffering game together, the title is stupid but i couldnt think of anything, you can pry found family tropes out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAce_Fangirl/pseuds/AroAce_Fangirl
Summary: The static gets too intense.Listen this is my first fanfic. Don’t murder me for doing badly. If you haveany tips for me go ahead.





	Static In Our Heads

It started the same for each of them.   
Taako would weave and dodge around his kitchen as if someone else was there, ducking under phantom pans, and around an invisible mixer. During his shows he would often pause midline as if expecting someone to pick it up Jesse and James style. When he finished a particularly complex dish one day, he smiled, and looked to his left.  
“Hey, we did it L-“... who was he talking to? Sazed was up front, and there was no one else here right?  
Magnus lived as if other people were living with him. He was often asked why he didn’t know anything about cooking, and he always said, “They always cook so much better so why would I even try”  
When asked who they were he would simply look confused for several minutes before apologizing and going back to work. He rushed in as if he had a healer waiting for him on the sidelines and when told that a healer couldn’t come he would laugh and say, “He’s never been a very good cleric”  
And then look around to see if the others caught his joke, and then deflate confusedly once he realized no one else was there. Right?  
Merle would lie on the beach relaxing, and then look out in the waves as if expecting to see someone else. When he made a joke he would turn to his right, and say, “Hey did you hear that Dav-“   
He would comb the beaches for pieces of wood and shells to create things out of. But when he finished he would sadly gather the things up and store them away never giving them to anyone.  
Then came the headaches.  
Taako’s started one day when he looked in a mirror. He looked in a mirror and it looked wrong. Like something should be different about his reflection. And the more he looked the more the pain in his head grew till he was about ready to collapse when he looked away. Afterwards he mostly forgot about the event, but he still avoided mirrors. Again when he pulled the umbrastaff out of the old skeleton. Holding it felt wrong. Like someone else should be holding this. Like she should be holding this. Who?  
Magnus’ started when he heard Gundren say that his escort was named Barry J. Bluejeans. Magus knew that name. He knew he did. Why did he know that name? The more he thought about it the sharper the pain in the back of his head got. Why was Barry here? No. How did he know his name? He shook himself off and moved on. It happened again when he saw the skeleton in the red robe. He kept thinking how wrong that was. How she should be back in her body already. Who was she? He didn’t even know the skeleton’s gender, why would he assume it was a girl?  
Merle’s began with the destruction of Phandalin. He kept thinking not again, before shaking himself off and wondering why he thought this was an again. This hadn’t happened before. But yet his mind was racing. He kept jumping back to one thought. “She’s going to be so upset. How can I soften the blow?”  
Who was she? And why would she be upset. Besides the obvious reasons. The next time it happened was when he met the Director. This time there were no thoughts. Just static. Crazy, painful static. No thoughts could make it through the static, until the Director asked, “Merle are you alright?”  
And the static cleared, he nodded and they moved on.  
Next, were the little things.  
Taako spotted Avi bringing the Director cookies, and smacked them out of his hands.  
“What the serpentine slithers, dude?!?”  
“Those have hazelnoots”, Taako enunciated carefully.  
“Yeah, man I know! They’re the Directors favorite.”, Avi said, confused but pretty resigned to Taako’s antics by now.  
“She’s allergic”, Taako yelled as he ran away.  
She was allergic, but no one knew. It had saved her from Avi’s awful cooking many a time, but still. No one should have known.  
Magnus was spotted giving a speech about the meaning of strength to an enraptured group of Bureau employees.   
“Strength is being able to ask for help when you need it”, he preached. Lucretia’s eyes widened for a moment as she remembered the many times he’d given that speech to her. She didn’t really relax until later, when she casually asked him where he learned that. He replied with a flourish,  
“I made it up myself, Madame Director”  
Merle decided one day on an instict to offer Davenport a game of chess. Davenport complied and it turned out he was the best strategist in the Bureau. Merle ,surprisingly, was the only person who could match his tactics. After several games of chess, they began a complicated game of poker involving a deck of tarot cards, and no discernible rules. They had never agreed on any rules. They had just started playing. And they both understood.  
It stayed this way for a long time until one day after they rescued Refuge, everything changed.  
Taako was trying Angus’ macaroons, distracted by the past mission, and not panicking as Ango asked him to enchant the small cookies.  
Suddenly his umbrella burst into flame and he barely managed to redirect it before it hit Angus. Afterwards burned in to the wall was the letters L-U-P. He apologized to Angus, despite his new headache, but Angus was too deep in detective land.  
“L-U-P... what could it mean?”  
“I dunno, bubbeleh. Think it could have something to do with the large portion of static in my past” It had been sarcastic, but Angus’ is eyes widened as he came up eith a theory. He ran off to the library without even a goodbye.  
Tres Horny Boys were meeting up with the Director to discuss the future of the BoB when Angus burst in.  
“Taako, sir, I need to speak to you for a moment.”, he glanced over at the others, “Privately, please.”  
Taako nodded, and followed him away.  
“Sir, I need you to think really hard, and tell me if the letters L-U-P mean anything, and I mean anything to you.  
Taako could barely think through the static, and pain. Suddenly a single word came through. Lup. The rest came pouring in afterwards. Like a waterfall he began remebering, Barry, Magnus, the Starblaster, Davenport, Merle, The Hunger, Lucretia, their one hundred year journey... and Lup. His sister, his heart. And he knew how to find her. Harried, he ran back onto the balcony with the others. Lucretia began to speak, worriedly,  
“Taako what’s wro-“  
She was cut off as Taako snapped the umbrastaff.  
Everything was quiet for just a moment. Then the room exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me Ok


End file.
